Blood Ties
by Ivorycat
Summary: AU: When Wesley's older brother dies Wes must take in his seven-year-old niece, Amy, also known as the queen of disaster. Question is, who or what is after that little queen? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

BLOOD TIES  
  
NOTE: I deserve these Angel characters, especially after what they put me through last season, but, sadly, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
A/N: This takes place after the episode, "Life of the Party." Parts of this are AUed. First off, Spike is corporeal but he's still stuck at W&H because the amulet won't let him leave LA. Also, in my happy, wonderful world, Fred and Gunn never broke up so they are still together. I think that's all for right now. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Angel stepped off the elevator of Wolfram and Hart one Saturday morning, glad that the sun was so bright and high in the sky, as he could enjoy its radiance through his windows.  
  
"Hi, bossy," Harmony greeted Angel cheerfully as he approached her desk. "Your two thirty called, needs rescheduling."  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's the third Saturday of the month. He's due to get a new body transplant thing-y." Harmony scoffed as she said, "I swear, why can't these demons just get a nose job like everyone else?"  
  
"Good question... which I'll figure out later." Angel kept walking towards his office, only to be blocked by Spike who was heading his way. "Move," Angel ordered simply.  
  
"You move," Spike countered.  
  
"Spike, I don't have time for this. Move," Angel commanded again.  
  
"What's the magic word, boys and girls?" Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"Move or I'll move you."  
  
"Oh, really scared now," Spike said dryly. "The big, six foot two monster is threatening to move me. Whatever shall I do?"  
  
Before Angel could say anything to the younger vampire Wesley approached them, a large box in his hands, festive wrapping paper covering it. "Angel?" the Englishman said.  
  
Angel turned to him. "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I'm heading to England now. It's my niece's birthday and I have to play the good uncle because knowing Pierce he's blowing off Amy's party all together," Wesley said, a little irritation in his voice.  
  
"Who's got something pierced?" Spike asked, his arms folded. "What's an Amy?"  
  
Wesley stared at Spike like he was a complete idiot for a moment before saying, "Pierce is my brother. Amy is his daughter and my niece."  
  
"Just like to be clarified," Spike shrugged.  
  
"Well, anyway, have a good time, Wes," Angel said.  
  
"Thank you." Wesley turned to leave with, "I'll see you when I get back, mates."  
  
When Wesley was gone Angel turned back to Spike and stared at him for a moment. "Move," the taller vampire finally said.  
  
"Make me," Spike countered stubbornly.  
  
In London, England it was a partially sunny day, as clouds were surrounding the sun. A nanny, Elda, who looked to be in her early thirties, walked swiftly throughout the large mansion in which she was employed, as if she were running on air.  
  
"Amy?" Elda called, moving down one of the halls. "Amy?" The nanny moved through most of the rooms of the second floor until she spotted a young girl standing on one of the tables of the large library. The girl was short and had long light brown hair, which looked close to blonde. Her blues eyes sparked with happiness. "Amy, dear, I have been looking all over for you. And what on Heaven or Earth is that in your hand?"  
  
Amy smiled at the double sided axe she held in her hand. "Don't worry, Nanny Elda, it isn't real," the little girl assured her, a clear British accent in her voice. She took a seat on top of the table as she said, "Daddy says I'm not supposed to touch real ones." Amy sat the toy axe aside. "Weapons are boring, anyway. I don't know why anyone likes them."  
  
"Well, they are quite useful to the watchers," Elda reminded her.  
  
Amy smiled dreamily. "Well, when I become a watcher, I'm going to be the very best. I want to be smart, and nice, and even wear glasses like Uncle Wesley."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" a familiar voice asked, entering the library.  
  
"Uncle Wesley!" Amy exclaimed, jumping down from the table and running into his arms.  
  
"Oh, hello, sweetheart," Wesley smiled, lifting the child into his arms, which was hard as he had to balance the gift box he carried. "Happy birthday." He planted a kiss on Amy's cheek.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," Amy squealed. "I missed you so much." She got a good look at his freshly shaved face. "Uncle Wesley, where are your glasses?"  
  
"Oh, dear. You don't think I lost them did you?" Wesley wondered with mock seriousness.  
  
"Are they on the plane?" Amy asked, not catching on to his humor.  
  
"No," Wesley finally said. "If anywhere, they're in the back of my desk back in LA. I got contacts, luv."  
  
Amy reached out and ran her small finger through Wesley's eyebrow. "Pretty, pretty," she smiled.  
  
"I was just about to say the same about you," Wesley returned her smile.  
  
"Well," Elda said, enjoying the scene before her. "I should allow you two to get reacquainted." As she left she said to Wesley, "Welcome home, Mr. Pryce."  
  
"Thank you," Wesley said. He carried Amy over to one of the library's tables and sat her down on it. "Look at you." He got a good look at her; from her jeans with butterfly designs to her green and white striped t-shirt. "You're such a big girl now." Amy smiled in delight. "How old are you again? Nine, ten?"  
  
"Uncle Wes," Amy giggled. "I'm seven."  
  
"No," Wesley released a gasp. "Really?" Amy nodded, making her hair bounce. "You're growing so much, Ames."  
  
"Not fast enough," the girl pouted.  
  
"Too much you mean. If you don't stop you might end up as big as a tree."  
  
Amy giggled again then noticed the box Wesley held. "What's in there?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, just a little present for my favorite niece." Wesley sat down next to her on the table. "You haven't seen her around have you?"  
  
"Nope," Amy replied, playing along with him.  
  
"Oh, well." Wesley handed the gift to her. "See that she gets it will you?"  
  
"Of course." Amy immediately tore off the festive wrapping paper and bow then opened the box's lid. "Oh, wow," she whispered in awe as she pulled out a large brown teddy bear. The bear wore a gold chain around its neck; a gold heart hung from the chain. "He's so cute." Amy took the necklace off the bear. "This is pretty." She opened up the heart to see what was inside and saw a picture of Wesley. "You put your picture in it!"  
  
"Yes," Wesley said, trying to hide his emotion. He gently took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. "I know I can't always be here with you, barely ever. But if you ever miss me or need me or just really want to be with me just look inside of the locket and hug your bear. Then you'll be getting a hug from me."  
  
Amy beamed and wrapped her arms around Wesley's neck. "Thank you so much," she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, Ames." Wesley held her tightly, enjoying their time alone.  
  
Later that night at Amy's birthday party many children began to gather inside of the mansion, some accompanied by parents. Wesley smiled at Amy, who now wore a lavender party dress and a gold princess crown on her head.  
  
When his niece was distracted enough by her guests Wesley slipped upstairs to the room he acquired whenever he stayed at the mansion. He pulled out his cellular phone and dialed an all too familiar number.  
  
Pierce Wyndam-Pryce drove down the wet streets of a small town in England. The streets were wet because of the light rain that had begun to pour. When his cell phone went off, Pierce kept one hand on the steering wheel and reached for the phone that was in his pocket.  
  
"Pierce speaking," the British man greeted into his phone.  
  
"Pierce? It's Wesley."  
  
"Oh, Wesley. Did you make it into London all right?"  
  
"Yes, everything's fine here," Wesley replied. "But my question is, where are you?"  
  
Pierce sighed into the phone. "Is Amy asking about my absence?"  
  
"No, she's probably gotten used to it. Just like all of the other holidays and birthdays you've missed."  
  
"Wesley, I thought I could be there this time. I truly did. You don't know how much this pains me."  
  
"I just can't seem to remember the time where you put your daughter before you work," Wesley continued. "You're constantly leaving her to be raised by housekeepers and nannies."  
  
"I have to keep control of business," Pierce insisted. "I want the best for Amy but I can't exactly get that without-"  
  
"Money," Wesley supplied. "Which isn't what the child needs right now."  
  
Pierce sighed again and said, "Listen, Wesley, it was good hearing from you. Just make sure Amy enjoys her party and give her my love." He hung up then.  
  
Wesley sighed deeply, listening to the dial tone.  
  
Pierce continued driving, his mind only on Wesley and his daughter. It was true, for years Pierce had put off birthdays and all holidays due to business. He had not even seen Amy in a couple of weeks, as he was, once again, called away on another meeting. Work just never seemed to end.  
  
As Pierce kept thinking he noticed how the weather was getting gloomier and the rain began to pour harder. As his windshield wipers went to work Pierce looked around for any nearby cars but saw none so he can't driving at his regular speed.  
  
All of a sudden, as Pierce got closer to his destination, a blue corvette headed in his direction. The other car seemed to be bumping up and down, as if the drive couldn't control his own vehicle. The heavy rain water under Pierce's tires caused him to slick forward and the corvette kept coming towards him and fast.  
  
From out of nowhere a huge explosion of fire occurred as the two cars collided. Flames and excessive amounts of smoke filled the road, as if it were an angry rage.  
  
Wesley leaned against a wall behind Amy as the girl blew out all seven of her birthday candles on one breath. The children that were gathered around all clapped and began to announce which area of the cake they wanted.  
  
"Sir." Wesley looked over to see Elda standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Call for you in the kitchen. They wanted to speak to a family member of Pierce."  
  
"Pierce?" Wesley repeated in confusion, following Elda into the kitchen. "I wonder what it could be." Wesley held the kitchen's cordless phone up to his ear. "Yes, this is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." His blue eyes slowly grew wide. "Are you serious? There must be some mistake. I just spoke with-" Elda watched Wesley talk to the person on the phone, a concerned look on her face. "Yes. Thank you for informing me." Wesley slowly sat the phone down, not even bothering to press the button that would hang it up.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Elda asked, already knowing that something had to be wrong.  
  
Wesley, without answering the nanny, made his way back to the living room where Amy's party was being held. "A-Amy?" Wesley slowly called out to her. The aforementioned girl looked up at him, frosting from the cake and a large smile on her face. "I have something to tell you."  
  
A/N: I'm terrible at time differences from America to Europe and stuff like that so please bear with me if I got it wrong. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2 Oh, Amy

BLOOD TIES  
  
NOTE: I deserve these Angel characters, especially after what they put me through last season, but, sadly, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
A/N: This takes place after the episode, "Life of the Party." Parts of this are AUed. First off, Spike is corporeal but he's still stuck at W&H because the amulet won't let him leave LA. Also, in my happy, wonderful world, Fred and Gunn never broke up so they are still together. I think that's all for right now. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
***Three weeks later***  
  
Wesley, a frantic look on his face, entered Gunn's office. Gunn sat behind his desk, quietly going over some paperwork.  
  
"Gunn, hello. Good afternoon," Wesley greeted casually.  
  
Gunn glanced up, suspicious of the British man's semi-cheerful attitude. "Hi, Wes."  
  
"Hi," Wesley did his greeting again.  
  
"Anything you wanted?" Gunn asked him, trying to get to the point.  
  
"It's nothing really. I was just wondering..." Wesley's face turned grim. "Have you seen Amy?"  
  
Gunn went back to his work as he said, "No, not since..." he looked up at Wesley then, wide eyed. "You mean she's not being monitored?" Wesley shook his head. "Oh, hell no. Come on. I'll help you look."  
  
"Thank you," Wesley said as he and Gunn exited Gunn's office. "Harmony," Wes said to the blonde secretary, approaching her desk. "Have you seen Amy?"  
  
"Sorry." Harmony's face turned serious, which was unusual for her. "You mean she's not being monitored?" Both Gunn and Wesley shook their heads. "Oh, no." She began to take items out of her desk, packing them up. "Tell Angel I am taking some time off until that girl is found."  
  
"Harmony, chill," Gunn reasoned. "Just help us find her."  
  
"Fine," Harmony sighed, standing.  
  
  
  
In her office, Cordelia stood over a file cabinet, rearranging things. It was a habit of hers ever since she had come out of her strange coma, compliments of Wolfram and Hart medical department. The beautiful brunette glanced over at her doorway to see Gunn, Wesley, and Harmony all standing there.  
  
"Is there a meeting I don't know about?" Cordy asked them.  
  
"No, of course not," Wesley answered her.  
  
"It's just that..." Gunn trailed off, trying to think of the best way to put it.  
  
"The demon child is loose," Harmony said bluntly.  
  
"Amy is out there... unmonitored?" Cordelia exclaimed, causing all of their heads to nod. "Oh, God, no."  
  
Lorne walked down the hall with his assistant, chatting on his cellular phone. The jolly green demon wore a turquoise and white suit, a blue scarf hanging from around his collar.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's not fair, honey, but parents have their rules," Lorne said into his phone. "Yes, I know all that's true. Well, maybe they are being unfair but, baby, you can't expect to get a D in math and still be allowed to go to a concert with Li'l Romeo. Ooh, Lizzie Mcquire's going to be there, too? Oh, you are in bad shape."  
  
"Lorne, we have a problem," Cordelia said, coming up to the demon, followed by the others.  
  
"Hang on." Lorne put a hand over the mouth of his phone. "Cordy, sweetie, I'm on the phone with Raven Symone. What could be more important than that?"  
  
"Amy's out there," Harmony said. "Like alone out there."  
  
Lorne went back to his phone. "Yeah, gotta go, babe. Emergency's come up." He immediately hung up.  
  
Angel stepped off the elevator and immediately got swarmed by Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Harmony.  
  
"Angel, you are not gonna believe what's happened," Gunn said.  
  
"It's awful," Cordelia said.  
  
"Horrible," Harmony corrected.  
  
"A total Titanic thing," Lorne added.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asked with concern.  
  
"I can't find Amy," Wesley told his boss.  
  
Angel right away said, "Harmony, hold my calls and put on the alert for a code red."  
  
"Gotcha," Harmony agreed.  
  
Fred, followed by a few other members of her science team, all raced down the stairs then, as if they were running for their very lives.  
  
"Fred, what is it?" Angel asked her.  
  
Fred ran up to all of them. "There's been a disaster in the lab," she panted.  
  
Everyone made their way upstairs, seeing that Fred's laboratory was flooding over with smoke. Wesley, coughing, stepped in front of Angel, Cordelia, Lorne, Gunn, and Harmony. He saw a small figure hugging her knees up against where a table of chemicals had once been but had clearly been blown up. Her blonde hair toppled over her head. She glanced up, showing Amy's blue eyes.  
  
Wesley sighed deeply. "Amy..."  
  
A/N: Did I forget to mention that Cordelia's still alive? Don't worry. In this, that Connor thing never, ever, ever, EVER happened. Cordelia just pretty much fell sick into that coma. Please review! 


End file.
